Connor Lacey and the Cyber Chase/Transcripts
This is a script for Connor Lacey and the Cyber Chase chattering Martian #1: Hey. screaming noises Boom Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Citizens of Mars your world has been techno-mattered for Vehicon making. Azula: Soon the galaxy will now be techno-mattered. Galvatron (G1): I guess the next stop is the planet Earth. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Indeed. For this time we're ready for Connor Lacey and Pals. I never thought hyenas essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer Gaia Everfree: And where do we feature? Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared! Villains: It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all-time adored Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam Meticulous planning Tenacity spanning Decades of denial Is simply why I'll Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! laughing maniacally on Ireland Connor Lacey: (voiceover) When Batman,the Rescue Aid Society and Connor Lacey team up villains like Percival C. McLeach and General Grevious don't stand a chance. And now to meet up with the rest of the team the Ireland Rebel Alliance. Strange that it's only a few adventures ago that I started the team. And now I can't believe that I've recruited the best of the best heroes the 16 realms has ever known. Let's see what their up to. Rainbow Dash: Any sign of danger? Rainbow Dash (EG): Nothing yet. Skyfire: No not yet. Connor Lacey: They're patrolling the skies for danger. Kion: Ono see anything? Ono: Yep everyone's peaceful here. But no sign of the villains. Beshte: I have a good feeling about this. Connor Lacey: Hi guys. Twilight Sparkle: Welcome back Connor. Klaxon Velma: Trouble alert! Pinkie Pie: It's the villains. They've entered our atmosphere. Connor Lacey: OK guys this is it. The battle we've prepared for our entire missions. We're going to take down Sean or die trying. Let's move out. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Greetings everyone. This is Sean Allen. I have something spacial in mind for Connor Lacey and Pals. Soon my Vehicon army will digging up your planet straight to the core Lord Dominator: Once finished we'll fire the Vector Sigma cannon,aim it at the core and turn your organics into techno-matter. Fuli: That must be their big plan. Pikachu: Pi pi pi. Pika. Pikachu. Pika pi pi. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu's right. We can't let that happen. Bumblebee (DCSHG): We're with you Ash. Connor Lacey: We're here. Villain Island. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Ah Connor welcome to Villain Island. We were expecting you. Dazzlings show him to my gaming room. Sonata Dusk: At once my lord. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Vehicons attack. Misty: Here they come. Tommy Oliver: Let's do it guys! All: Right! Yugi Moto: Come on out Dark Magician,Dark Magician Girl,Summoned Skull,Slifer the Sky Dragon,Obelisk the Tormentor,The Winged Dragon of Ra and Legendary Knight Timeaus! Joey Wheeler: You two Flame Swordsman,Red-eyes Black Dragon,Time Wizard,Legendary Fisherman,Jinzo,Insect Queen and Legendary Knight Hermos! Seto Kaiba: Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Legendary Knight Critias! Jaden Yuki: Yubel time for you with Elemental Heroes Avian,Burstinatrix,Sparkman,Clayman,Bubbleman,Bladedge,Wildheart,Necroshade,Neos,Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin,Air Hummingbird,Dark Panther,Glow Moss,Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to join the party. Yubel: Right Jaden! Yusei Fudo: Appear Stardust Dragon! Yuma Tsukamo: Rise up Number 39: Utopia! Astral: Rise up Numbers! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Come on out Number 32: Shark Drake! Kite Tenjo: Let's shine bright like the sun Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Yuya: Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Brock: Go Onix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Starmie,Staryu! cries Cheetor,Rattrap,Blackarchnia (BW-BM),Silverbolt (BW-BM),Nightscream (BM) and Botanica: I am transformed! Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolves to... Birddramom: ...Birddramom! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Zhane: Let's rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A MEGA! Rocky: Let's take them down. Ash Ketchum: Totodile Water Gun attack! Totodile: Dile! Boom Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Ah Connor my old classmate. I bid you welcome to my gaming room of Villain Island. Connor Lacey: What does that have to do with anything? Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Our battle with you and your friends have gone long enough. I propose a game through your past adventures. If the loser must sent his army to exile on the Moon for all enternity. The winner may stay when he chooses. Do you have the courage for that Connor? Connor Lacey: It might end the war. Very well I accept your offer. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): In that case... (Dark soul pulls out of his body) Mephiles the Dark: Let the games begin! Oh and Villains give the Vehicon drones a helping hand. Villains: Yes sir!